


Karneval Antics

by SinningIntensifies



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningIntensifies/pseuds/SinningIntensifies
Summary: A series of small stories or one shots revolving around Circus and their family dynamics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Smile Part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote over five years ago on FanFiction.Net. Quite a few people have enjoyed it over the years, so I decided to post it here since I no longer use ff.net. Enjoy my cringe middle school writing.

The sight before Gareki was a familiar one. One he never could understand how he grew to find it familiar. Their smiles and laughter filled the moonlit night with a drunken euphoria. Yet another performance, yet another parade. Circus once again succeeded. All members and then some, celebrating under the night sky.  
Gareki stood out of sight from anyone and merely observed. A warm feeling arose into his chest, a feeling he’d been feeling a lot lately. He stared at the grins running across the faces of his new found friends.  
His breathing paused.  
Were they his friends?  
Were they all something more?  
Or were they the nothing his inner being believed they were?  
That false sense of security. That horrible thought of only being used and nothing more. It burned. It burned, and he never knew why.  
Stop it.  
The young teen subconsciously clutched at his shirt. The aching in his chest returned.   
Enough, you idiot!  
His chest tightened.   
There is no place for you.  
Gareki grew dizzy due to the pathetic fact he forgot to breathe. He sighed.   
“Damn you idiot,” he mumbled to himself.  
“Quit thinking about that depressing shit,” the grip on his shirt tightened.   
Thinking about it makes it worse.  
He stood there. And stood there. Nobody noticed, or so he hoped.  
Know your place.  
The pain grew. The insecurity intensified. He drew farther into himself.  
He was nothing to them.  
He was nothing to anybody.  
He was simply nothing.  
A pawn.  
He froze, his eyes going dark. Yes, that’s what he was; a pawn. Bait. Bait for Varuga.   
“I’m-“  
“Gareki?”  
Yogi.  
“Hey, what are doing all alone?”  
“I- nothing. I’m just chilling. What’s it to ya’?”  
The older male frowned, “everybody was wondering where you were, so…”  
What?  
Gareki’s stoic mask flashed a look of surprise but disappeared just as fast. Maybe he was just saying that to keep up the act. To make him feel as though they possibly cared.  
“Yeah, and so what?” his tone far harsher than he intended.  
“Well- I, we wanted you to join us.”  
Doubt. Doubt flooded Gareki’s thoughts.  
“Why?”  
The blonde hesitated.  
“Because you’re our friend.”  
That simple statement said a thousand words. Words of truth. How Gareki knew, he’d never know. The look in the in Yogi’s eyes said everything that Gareki had thought was never true. His chest felt warm once more. He kept silent.  
Yogi took the teen’s silence as an ‘okay’, and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Come on. Everyone’s waiting.”  
Yogi tugged Gareki along, walking through the crowds of civilians. The raven head looked for familiar faces with no luck.   
“Gareki!”  
He looked up. There, standing before him, was circus. Each giving him a smile or something of the resemblance that they were happy to see him.  
Yogi ran ahead, and wave him over.  
“Come over here!” Nai called with his hands cupped around his mouth.  
He hesitated.   
The aching feeling left for good.  
He let go.  
The warmth in his chest spread to his face then disappearing, leaving behind only a small, unnoticeable smile.


	2. Smile Part 2/2: Sleepy Bye Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part from ff.net. Congrats if you survive this shit writing. Although I will say I can't believe I've liked Karneval for like almost seven years. Makes me sad the fandom is almost nonexistent at this point.

The day was bright, the town was bustling about, and Gareki was tired.  
So many hours of sleep, just… lost.   
A night full of laughter and dancing took away such a thing so beautiful to any teen. He regret ever letting himself hang with Yogi and the others, for they ruined, or at least stole, the wondrous hours of sleep he planned to enjoy. Oh how he wished he could curl into a ball and simply sleep. But no! Yet after a long night of mischief and fun, they, airship 1 and 2, still insisted upon exploring about the somewhat foreign place.   
Naturally, Gareki objected.  
To no surprise his wish was unacknowledged.  
He trudged along, slowly drifting towards the back of their group, his eyes drooping. The only thing keeping him awake was the shock. Each and every one of them, including Nai, seemed completely fine. No yawns. No eye rubbing. No fatigue.   
It certainly pissed him off.  
How they could ever manage to hold they’re sleep deprived faces inside would forever remain a mystery. The mere fact that they could walk about a town and not whine of exhaustion pissed him off even more. For reasons unknown, however.  
The lack of rest was infecting his train of thought; he could barely grab a hold of a single idea or silent conversation his inner mind concocted. It was distracting. Uncomfortably distracting.   
He sighed.  
And yawned.  
Seven heads shot towards his direction in shocking awe.  
Oblivious to the attention, he yawned once more, his eyes watering. He gave his arms a subconsciously wide stretch above his head.   
Gareki’s gaze returned to the concrete ground, him nearly falling asleep as he walked on.  
The others stared. Never had they seen him act so… casual. In a more “vulnerable” kind of way.   
Jiki let himself give a breathy laugh as his golden eyes sparked with no good in mind, his smirk finding its way to his lips.  
“Looks like the baby needs a nap, don’t you say?”  
Gareki continued to walk, unknowing the others were slowing in their pace.  
“Is Gareki a baby?” Nai questioned innocently, unsure what Jiki was trying to do.   
Kiichi gave a disapproving click of her tongue. “How inappropriate to carry yourself like that, Nuisance,” she glared at the back of the teen’s head, him still failing to hear any of them.  
“Wow. Just how tired are you?” Eva cocked an eyebrow, receiving no answer, obviously catching the drift.  
“Aww, Gareki, if you’re tired I can give you a ride on my back!” Yogi cried, seeing him sway with each step.   
Tsukitachi sat back to watch the scene unfold before him, wishing he had some popcorn for when Gareki would finally snap. Though he finding entertainment out of this concerned him for only the briefest of moments. He glanced beside him, finding that Hirato was not there.   
“Hmm,” he gave a quizzical look.  
“Now, now,” Hirato’s voice purred. “Let’s leave the teasing for later, shall we?”  
He walked closer to Gareki, not hesitating in the least, and placing a hand on his shoulder. The teen turned, confused as to why the physical contact. He opened his mouth, ready to spill a shit ton of insults on the damned four eyes for touching him so out of the blue.   
“What the hell are you-“   
Without another word he was scooped into the man’s arms bridal style.   
Gareki’s eyes widened, them filled to the brim with crankiness and anger. He struggled and thrashed as he threw as many insults he could think up at the moment.  
“You god damn ass! Put me the hell down! Put me down now, damnit!”  
“Shhshsh. You need a nap, my child, so rest in papa’s arms and all will be fine,” Hirato gave a smirk, absolutely dying of laughter inside.  
“Damn, shitty four eyes! Put me down!”  
Everyone filled with laughter, seeing as the young raven grew flustered by the attention his outburst gained.  
His voice dropped to a threatening whisper, “Put. Me. Down.”  
Hirato gave a shake of the head and began to walk, saying, “Just sleep now. All my children must be well rested each day. So you have no other choice but to nap in my arms.”   
Gareki continued with his rebellious protests, flailing and screaming for somebody to remove the “ four eyed demon” from his personal space. No such aid came to his side, only because Yogi was held in a choke hold by Eva.  
Gareki never got to take a nap that day…  
Nor did he manage to save his pride as he was carried like a princess in public…  
But something was bothering the beloved Nai…

“Is Gareki a baby?”


End file.
